


A Bungle in Brooklyn [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Castle, Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Bungle in Brooklyn" by lulabo.</p>
<p>"Bodies appearing in Manhattan send detectives (and consultants) to Brooklyn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bungle in Brooklyn [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lulabo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bungle in Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172828) by [lulabo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabo/pseuds/lulabo). 



Length: 25:42  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20bungle%20in%20brooklyn.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
